RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 27 ---- 22:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw nodded. "It does." Creekpaw glanced at his brother I don't cause commotions I am one 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw's ears flattened. "What has to stop?" ---- Dazzlepaw padded lightly over to Frostpaw. "Why do you hate Oilpaw so much?" she asked in a soft tone. "He's a jerk!" Frostpaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "With you and Frostpaw hating each other, dude." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "It can go on as long as I want it to." Oilpaw growled. --- Dazzlepaw frowned. "Maybe you should try to work it out with him?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "This is getting annoying, man!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just end it, guys." "Yes, Scorchpaw is right!" Creekaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She's stupid, annoying, a ''kittypet!" ''Oilpaw hissed. ---- "He won't listen to me!" Frostpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She was a kittypet! She is as much a CLan cat as you now!" Creekpaw growled. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw is right!" Creekpaw purred at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have to listen to you!" Oilpaw snarled, standing up, his fur bristled. ---- "Well... maybe try to be kinder?" Dazzlepaw suggested. "No way! he won't give me a chance! let him die with the crows eating him!" Frostpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Of course you do not but I cannot stand this!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Let's not fight!" "He never listens to reason!" Creekpaw said to Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw flew at Creekpaw in a hissy fit and attacked him with unsheathed claws. Frostpaw and Dazzlepaw spun around in surprise (wait till my next post to hurt lil dazzle) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You idoit! I something wrong with you? You just hurt eveyone!" Creekpaw hissed. 23:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaq didn't listen and kept attacking. Dazzlepaw ran over. "Stop this nonsense, AH!" she screeched as Creekpaw's claws went down her eye. She screamed as loud as she ever could at the burning pain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw thought he saw perfectly well, but when he saw Oilpaw sitting and Dazzlepaw running around, he jumped to his feet. "Dazzlepaw I am so sorry! I am going to get Vinefur!" He mewed. !+ I don't cause commotions I am one 23:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "DAzzlepaw!" screeched Scorchpaw. "Vinefur, Dazzlepaw is hurt!" Creekpaw panted. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw didn't hear Creekpaw over her screams. Heads poked out from their dens casting wild looks around. Smokestorm leaped up from his doze and dashed over to Dazzlepaw. "Dazzlepaw what happened!?" Smokestrom asked trying to get words out of his daughters mouth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "it is mine and Oilpaw's fault!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw and Oilpaw were fighting and Creekpaw raked her eye!" "Oilpaw attacked me, I was trying to hit him but I missed, I thought I saw him clearly...." Creekpaw mewed, miserble. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:12, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "My fault!? you were the one who clawed her!" Oilpaw yowled. Vinefur jumped awake from screaming and arguing. He ignored the apprentices who yowled at one another and grabbed cobwebs and marigold and raced out to Dazzlepaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You should not have attacked me! Take part of the blame!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:15, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (patch, celandine is a good herb to soothe damaged eyes) Scorchpaw growled. Creekpaw hissd. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you fight anyways? I told you not too! But look what happened. MY Sister got scarred because of you two!! But mostly you, Creekpaw." he whispered the last part. (oh thanks) "SHUT UP!" Oilpaw yowled. Dazzlepaw had fallen limp in her fathers paws. Vinefur was fixing her eye. He got celandine on it, while soaking up the blood with cobwebs. He looked at her face while Smokestorm went to find Scorchpaw. She had deep ranks running down her forehead, across her right eye and cheek. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "C-Can I help at all?" Creekpaw mewed, regetfully. 23:21, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw growled lowly at him and went to his father. "Everyone blames everything on me!" Creekpaw hissed to scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "What happened?" Smokestorm angerily asked Scorchpaw. ---- Frostpaw looked with horror in her eyes at Dazzlepaw. ---- Oilpaw had horror in his eyes as well. Vinefur gentley picked Dazzlepaw up and carried her back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "We were ttying to get Frostpaw and Oilpaw to get along, Oilpaw and I got into a fight, and Oilpaw attacked me, I tried to hit him, but I Dazzlepaw by misake/" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "He didn't ask you." Scorchpaw meowed. "Well, I answered anyway." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You should have been more careful, all the apprentices involed in the fight aren't allowed out of camp unless needed and must pick ticks off the elders for three moons." Stormriver huffed with a glare at Oilpaw and Creekpaw. "Scorchpaw and Frostpaw are allowed out of camp but must pick ticks off the elders for a moon." he added. "Are you okay?" Smokestorm asked Scorchpaw, scanning his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw lept at the warrior. "You are not the leader." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm deputy," Stormriver growled pushing the apprentice away with a paw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine." Scorchpaw meowed. Smokestorm nodded slowly. "Good..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (He was in front of storm, not on him) "I am going into the forest no matter what!" Creekpaw mewed. 23:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw ran into the forest. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (oh, whoops) "Creekpaw! your gonna get punished once in your lifee weather you like it or not!," Stormriver called after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:02, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw tuned. "Catch me if you can!" He hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw made a mad dash after the tom. Creekpaw quickly was away from the tom cat. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going to tell Wolfstar!" Stormriver yelled while chasing him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw was hot on his heels though. He leapt up and landed on Creekpaw. "Got him!" Stormriver caught up. "Runningstrike needs to learn how to rasie his kits." he growled under his breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Here he is." Scorchpaw held him down. Creekpaw rolled away, slashed Stromriver for insaulting his father, and ran off. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:09, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "What now?" asked Scorchpaw. Stormriver was shaking in rage. "Tell Wolfstar," he growled and began to follow Creekpaw at a slow pace. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:12, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw was away from the forest in no time. ---- Wolfstar glanced at Scorchpaw and Stormriver 00:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw sulked to the den, shame was flooding over him. He hated Creekpaw now... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw padded over to Oilpaw. "Hi... Creekpaw is a jerk." Oilpaw nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry about Dazzlepaw..." the name nearly caught in his throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw stopped ''Why am I so dizzy? he thought, he fell, his eyes barely open, a black tom grabber him, he saw the black tom helping him, he felt better. He stood up. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay." He mewed. Creekpaw looked at the cat."My name is Flash, and you have ROckClan scent. I saved a RockClan cat once, his psots were your color, the rest of him was orange. His name was Runningkit, he was the bravest and most feisty kit I have ever seen." Flash mewed. "He is my dad!" Creekpaw purred. "What happneed to me?" "You were bleeding from the inside, but you will be fine. And I should have known, no one else so young would be in a battle. Flash through Creekpaw in RockClan camp. "You ran in cirlces." he mewed, and left. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:22, December 9, 2015 (UTC) A she-cat appeared where Flash had been, she was gray and white. "Hello." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:24, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "WHo are you?" Creekpaw asked, trying to leave before his Clanmates saw him. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:25, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Slash, do you need help with anything? I think I should keep an eye on you," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "No, just....I need to get out of here....my brother almost killed me, I hurt my cousin, I am big trouble, and I ran away, so I have o leave...." Creekpaw mewed. Slash cocked her head. "Your just going to abanden them because you messed up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:29, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "It is not adandoning, they hate me." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:30, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Of course they don't hate you, they are upset and in shock, you can't turn to running away for the first thing that you do that seems bad, you must move forward, you can not leave, your mother and whole family will be heart broken." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 00:33, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "My mom? She barely knows me. My brother and sister hate me, and my dad will get over it/ My stupid brother almost killed me!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay